Secret Heart
by ESH1608
Summary: Terima kasih telah mengingkari janjimu dan meninggalkan ku. Ini memang kesalahanku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kai, this is our secret heart. Kaisoo/GS/Angst/Official Pairing.. Repost.. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secret Heart**

**Genre : Drama, Angst and Hurt**

**Rating : fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin aka Kim Jongin or Kai– 24 tahun **_**(present age in this fiction)**_

**Do Kyungsoo (GS) – 25 tahun (**_**(present age in this fiction)**_

**Support Cast:**

**Wu Yifan aka Kim Kris – Kakak Jongin or Kai**

**Huang Zi Tao aka Huang Zitao or Tao (GS)– Kekasih Kris**

**Xi Luhan aka Park Luhan (GS) – Psikiater**

**Park Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol – adik Luhan, Manajer dan sahabat Jongin juga Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun aka Oh Sehun – Dokter sekaligus kekasih Luhan**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, Gender Switch, OOC, alur tidak berurutan **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary : Terima kasih telah mengingkari janjimu dan meninggalkan ku. Ini memang kesalahanku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kai, this is our secret heart. Kaisoo...**

**Background Music : Jin – Gone, River Flows in you – Yiruma**

**.**

**.**

**Reader,**

Kalian sebagian mungkin sudah pernah baca ff ini, betul ff ini sudah pernah saya post tapi main castnya adalah Kyumin, saya memutuskan untuk repost dan remake lagi dengan main cast Kaisoo. Salahkan Kaisoo yang membuat saya tergila-gila oleh mereka. hehehe

Saya peringatkan di awal, FF ini GS, Tipe Angst dan Hurt. Jadi yang tidak biasa baca ff atau cerita genre ini. silahkan untuk tidak membaca. Saya menggunakan Official pairing untuk ff ini. waktunya tidak berurutan, ceritanya mengacak.

Saya meminta maaf pada kyumin shipper yang sudah sempat baca, pasti kalian kecewa. Author sangat mengerti. Jadi terima kasih sempat mampir bahkan review. Chapter kedua akan saya update besok. Chapter 1 ini hanya sebagai prolog.. Happy Reading ..

.

.

**Chapter 1 - Prolog**

.

Jongin berjalan pelan keluar dari kerumunan orang – orang berpakaian hitam itu. penampilannya berantakan, kancing atas bajunya terbuka dan ikatan dasinya terlepas. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu lalu mengasingkan diri di apartemennya. Sesak, ini menyakitkan . begitu sakitnya hingga ia tidak bisa menangis. Menangis adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

_Indahkah disana?_

_._

_Aku juga ingin pergi kesana. Bersamamu.. walaupun kau menolaknya._

_._

_Bagaimana hidup ditempat yang tidak ada aku?_

_Karena hidup ditempat yang tidak ada dirimu sama dengan kematian._

.

.

Jongin masuk kedalam apartemen yang saat ini begitu hening padahal seminggu yang lalu, disini begitu ramai. Jalannya tertatih, memasuki ruangan penuh dengan kenangan. Hatinya kembali sakit, kali ini sakit yang luar biasa. Satu stiker menempel di pintu lemari bajunya

_._

_Jangan mengacak baju, karena aku terus menerus membereskannya ^^_

.

Ia tersenyum walaupun saat ini ingin menangis. Matanya menatap satu stiker lagi di sandaran tempat tidurnya.

_._

_Terima kasih atas pelukannya, jangan lupa membereskan tempat tidur mu lagi_ :P

.

Nafasnya tercekat, dadanya kembali terasa sesak hingga tanpa sadar tangannya memukul dada sendiri.

'kau jahat, Soo!'

'kau berani mengingkari janji'

Air matanya mengalir, mutiara itu membasahi pipinya. Tangannya mulai menarik rambutnya sendiri, kekesalanya mulai tidak bisa ia kontrol.

.

Aaarrrghh,,, arrrgggghhh

.

Jongin berteriak dengan keras sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya walaupun bukan ia yang minta,

,

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil anti depresan miliknya walaupun ia tahu dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh itu lagi. Ia lihat satu stikker menempel lagi pada botol obat itu.

_,_

_Jangan berani – berani mengonsumsinya lagi atau kau akan mati ditanganku! X.X_

'aku akan memakannya lagi, Soo. Maka dari itu bunuh aku sekarang!'

_._

_._

_Handphone_nya bergetar, _notifications _–nya menumpuk. Berulang kali kakak dan sahabatnya menghubunginya tapi berulang kali juga Jongin mengabaikannya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa obat anti depresan, perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur itu. tempat tidur yang memabukkan karena wanginya begitu melekat. Ia memeluk bantal yang selalu kekasihnya itu.. ah tidak mantan kekasihnya itu gunakan.

Kembali air matanya mengalir.

.

.

' kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan!'

.

Tubuhnya terasa melayang, efek obatnya mulai ia rasakan. Jongin berhenti menangis. Ia seperti melihat sosoknya, sedang tersenyum namun..

Tidak..tidak.. air mata itu mulai mengalir di pipi lembut mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menghampiri seseorang itu. tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa ia gerakkan, perintah dari otaknya tidak di respon oleh tubuhnya.

Jangan , ia tidak bisa melihat gadis berambut panjang hitam itu menangis..

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya? Pada mereka berdua ditengah berjuta – juta umat manusia. Mengapa tuhan memilihnya? Setelah begitu banyak rasa sakit yang ia terima..

.

Ini bukan lagi sebuah kewarasan. Ditengah sebuah kebahagian, hidupnya terjepit antara rahasia hati dan kematian.

'Soo, maafkan aku!'

'ijinkan aku untuk bersama mu, walaupun itu berarti aku harus mati'

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Terima kasih.. Bow

ESH1608


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Secret Heart**

**Genre : Drama, Angst and Hurt**

**Rating : fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin aka Kim Jongin or Kai– 24 tahun **_**(present age in this fiction)**_

**Do Kyungsoo (GS) – 25 tahun (**_**(present age in this fiction)**_

**Support Cast:**

**Wu Yifan aka Kim Kris – Kakak Jongin or Kai**

**Huang Zi Tao aka Huang Zitao or Tao (GS)– Kekasih Kris**

**Xi Luhan aka Park Luhan (GS) – Psikiater**

**Park Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol – adik Luhan, Manajer dan sahabat Jongin juga Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun aka Oh Sehun – Dokter sekaligus kekasih Luhan**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, Gender Switch, OOC, alur tidak berurutan **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary : Terima kasih telah mengingkari janjimu dan meninggalkan ku. Ini memang kesalahanku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kai, this is our secret heart. Kaisoo...**

**Background Music : Jin – Gone, River Flows in you – Yiruma**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**1 Januari 2015...**

**.**

Tahun Baru paling buruk untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

Mereka yang memakai pakaian hitam itu menunduk memberi hormat bergantian dan meletakan sebuah bunga krisan putih di depan figura hitam dengan latar foto seorang gadis berambut hitam legam panjang yang tampak begitu manis karena bibir hatinya melengkung keatas, dia tersenyum begitu menawan.

Diantara begitu banyak kerabat yang datang, seseorang yang tampak begitu paling berantakan keluar dengan menyeret jas hitamnya. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan itu seorang seorang gadis sedang menangis terisak. dia menangis di pelukan kekasihnya sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kepergian seeorang yang ia sudah anggap seperti keluarganya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Kris, dia hanya seorang gadis yang tidak punya siapa – siapa. Mengapa harus dia?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Kris' itu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tahu banyak orang yang tidak pernah menyangka akan kepergian gadis itu, termasuk kekasih dan adik kandungnya.

Kepergianya terlalu cepat untuk seorang gadis yang baru berusia genap 25 tahun hari ini. namun takdir telah menggariskannya dan ia tak bisa mengelak karena sampai kapanpun waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diputar kembali. _Its reality not fantasy_

Sebagai kakak, Kris mengerti betul adiknya butuh dukungan. Tapi entahlah, hatinya mengatakan untuk menemani Tao dibanding Jongin. Sebagai sesama laki – laki, ia mengerti bahwa mungkin adiknya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan memperbaiki hatinya.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu Soo, hari ini kau berjanji mentraktirku dan merayakan kebebasanmu. Tapi mengapa begini Soo? Mengapa harus dihari ketika kau dilahirkan?" Tao terisak ditengah – tengah ucapannya.

"Ssssttt, tenanglah Tao. Kyungsoo sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Kyunsoo jahat Kris. Di– a, jahat! Kyungsoo, aku merindukannya."

"Ya, aku tahu." Kris mendekap erat Tao dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan ditangan yang lain ia sibuk mengirim pesan dan menelpon adiknya itu.

Selain Kris, chanyeol juga mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Ini kedua kalinya si brengsek Jongin itu melakukan kesalahan fatal pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan di upacara penghormatan dan pemakaman, sahabatnya itu malah pergi. Ia merutuki kekerasan hati Jongin hingga upacara penghormatan dan pemakaman itu selesai, Jongin masih tidak bisa dihubungi.

Air mata mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti akhirnya menetes kembali ketika upacara pemakaman selesai dan masing – masing dari mereka menatap nisan batu berwarna abu itu lalu meletakkan setangkai bunga.

_Do Kyungsoo_

_1 Januari 1990 – 1 januari 2015_

sedangkan ditempat lain, hari sudah menjelang malam. Jongin sedari tadi telah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, entah karena obat anti depresan atau memang keinginannya untuk tidak ingin bangun. Tiba – tiba kata – kata manis berbisik ditelinganya. Hingga ia mendengar suara itu dengan jelas, suara Kyungsoo-nya. Kyungsoo yang telah di sakitinya.

_Kai, pertemuan kita pertama kali adalah hari buruk untukku tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun menyesalinya. Karena kau, semuanya karena kau.._

_._

_._

**First Meet Jongin dan Kyungsoo...**

_Aish kenapa harus aku? Kan masih banyak wartawan yang lain. _

Yeoja itu mengumpat sepanjang jalan di balik kemudinya, menyumpahi semua orang yang menyuruhnya bekerja di pagi buta. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari ia bebas dari apapun, tapi bosnya yang katanya punya sayap malaikat itu sedang menjadi iblis saat ini.

_Kau ini wartawan, tak punya waktu tetap untuk bekerja. Jadi hari ini kau harus bekerja! _Begitulah cara Suho-atasannya- berdalih di telepon saat matahari saja belum menampakkan dirinya. Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo mengutuk orang yang menciptakan telepon.

Oh demi semua warna hitam yang ia punya, ia ingin mati saja. Jadwal hari minggunya, hancur berantakan sekarang.

'Aish Chen kameramen playboy sialan, awas saja kalau datang terlambat aku pastikan kepalanya pergi duluan ke neraka.'

Kyungsoo turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa peralatan, termasuk _note_ bersampul hitam yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. X file '_top secret_' para selebriti itu ada di dalamnya. Menolak Kyungsoo untuk melakukan wawancara sama saja mencari mati.

Oh hari minggu ku.. apa salah Kyungsoo hingga terdampar di apartemen para selebriti? ckckck

'lantai berapa sih?' ia bergumam, catatan profil seseorang yang akan diwawancarainya ada dalam _note_ itu dan dia berusaha membuka _note_ itu dengan jari dan mulutnya. sebenarnya tangannya sudah penuh dengan barang bawaan termasuk kamera yang akan di pakai oleh Chen.

'Aiishh,' oke Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena tak bisa membuka notenya , ia membanting barang kelantai tepat di depan elevator.

Lalu membuka kasar _note_ bersampul hitamnya dan menemukan catatan lantai berapa yang harus ia tuju.

Setelah merapikan barang bawaanya, Kyungsoo memencet tombol keatas, menunggu sebentar hingga pintu elevator terbuka lalu masuk kedalam elevator, baru saja pintu elevator akan tertutup rapat ketika seorang laki – laki dengan penampilan cukup berantakan masuk kedalam elevator dengan tiba – tiba.

Membuatnya terkejut setengah mati saja. Mereka secara bersamaan akan memencet tombol 16, tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tanggannya lalu membungkuk singkat dan membiarkan orang itu memencet tombol duluan.

Mereka menuju lantai yang sama. Tak lama kemudian Keheningan mulai menyergap, namun jiwa wartawannya memang tidak bisa hilang. Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi pada laki – laki itu. mungkin mencuri pandang tidak ada salahnya.

Terlihat laki – laki itu nampak kesusahan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri, badannya ia senderkan pada dinding elevator. Ia tidak bisa melihat kondisi muka laki – laki itu karena kaca mata berwarna red wine dan masker hitam menutupi sebagian mukanya. Kyungsoo menebak -nebak dalam hati apakah dia juga seorang artis.

Acara mengobservasinya selesai ketika terdengar bunyi 'ting' yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tiba di lantai yang dia tuju. Kali ini lagi – lagi ia sedikit berjuang untuk menemukan ruangan orang yang akan di wawancarainya itu.

Kamar 1609.. dimana sih?

Mata rubahnya celingak – celinguk kesana kemari, melihat setiap nomor yang tertera di pintu. Terkadang pandangan matanya ia alihkan kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat pemuda yang tadi ada di dalam elevator bersamanya. Keadaannya nampak tidak baik – baik saja. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu terjatuh.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri pemuda itu, ish barang - barang ini menghalanginya untuk berjalan dengan cepat.

"C_hogi-yo, gwaenchana_?" Kyungsoo berada tepat di hadapan orang itu sambil berlutut tapi ia tidak berani menyentuh, takut orang lain berpikir ia yang menyebabkan orang itu menjadi seperti ini. oh _God_! efek drama yang selalu ia tonton di hari minggu.

Orang itu tidak menjawab malah bergelung sambil memegangi dadanya. Pusing yang amat sangat dan sesak menjadi satu. Ia butuh obat atau mungkin kakak cantik yang selalu mengomel jika keadaannya menjadi seperti ini.

Oke Kyungsoo mulai panik, pemuda itu bernapas seperti orang yang terhimpit ribuan batu. Ia mulai memangku kepala pemuda itu dan melepaskan masker serta kaca matanya. Entah dewi fortuna sedang baik padanya atau justru malaikat pencabut nyawa, yang pasti kali ini ia tahu orang yang sedang di bantunya adalah Kim Jongin aka Kai, Selebriti top star yang arogan.

"Kai-ssi, _gwaenchana_?"

Orang itu malah menjerit. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kali ini ia mengakui orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan otak burung.

"_Chogi-yo_ tolong." Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak semoga saja ada yang mendengar walaupun ia tahu setiap ruangan di apartemen itu kedap suara.

Tiba – tiba seorang wanita cantik walaupun hanya memakai hoodie dan celana training menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan dari minimarket dekat apartemennya.

"Astaga, Jongin!" Tao -nama wanita itu sekaligus orang yang akan di wawancarai oleh Kyungsoo- mengambil alih tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin, oke dengar _noona_."

Jongin meneteskan air matanya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan memori buruk itu bergerak berputar dalam pikirannya. Jongin sudah tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, Terlalu lelah.

" Jongin, Jongin. Dengar _noona_. Ambil nafas pelan – pelan."

Jongin menggeleng, ia mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo menyaksikan semuanya, ia terjebak diantara dua orang top selebriti. Bisa saja ia mengambil pena dan mencatat apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, tapi naluri nya sebagai seorang manusia menghentikan itu.

Tao, mulai panik dan mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dengan tangan bergetar. Beberapa kali ia gagal untuk sekedar membuka password handphonenya atau mencari _contact list_ yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu, menawarkan diri untuk membantu menghubungi orang itu.

"Tolong, hubungi 'Uri Kris' !" Suara Tao bergetar, ia mencoba membantu Jongin yang sudah berada diambang batasnya.

Beberapa kali nada sambung itu berbunyi sampai akhirnya orang itu mengangkat teleponnya.

'_Mmmhh, wae Tao?'_ Suara orang itu terdengar serak khas seperti baru bangun tidur. Kyungsoo menyerahkan teleponnya kepada Tao.

"Kris, datang .. cepat.. atau... Luhan _Eonni_." Ia sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata dengan benar

'_Calm down, babe. Ada apa?'_

" Jongin kambuh,tolong hubungi Luhan _Eonni_!" Kris terkejut di seberang sana.

'_Oke, tenanglah aku akan segera kesana!' Kris memutuskan teleponnya._

"Maaf nona bisa tolong bantu memapahnya keruangan ku?"

Kyungsoo terkejap, "Oh? Ne." ia melihat barangnya, oke gimana nanti yang pasti sekarang ia harus membantu Tao memapah Jongin.

" Jongin, Jongin. Kau bisa mendengar noona?"

Berulang kali Jongin akan terjatuh dan berulang kali juga Kyungsoo mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Tao membaringkan Jongin di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Kris.. Kris _Hyung_." Jongin kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Kris akan segera kesini."

Tao mengambil handphonenya mencoba menghubungi Kris Kyungsoo, ia mencoba membantu dengan memegang tangan Jongin. Sesekali tangan itu meremasnya erat. Dia nampak begitu kesakitan.

'Apakah tidak ada cara yang lain untuk membantunya selain menunggu?' batinnya

' pergi kerumah sakit mungkin.'

Bel berbunyi, Tao berlari dengan cepat untuk membuka pintu.

"Eonni, Jongin!"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Wanita itu tampak elegan dengan blazer abu – abu dan rambut sebahunya. Ia nampak begitu tenang tidak terlihat panik.

"Jongin, ini _noona_. Luhan _noona_." Wanita membisikan pelan di telinga Jongin.

"_Noo..na_?"

"Ya, rileks lah. Ambil nafas pelan – pelan." Jongin mencobanya namun berakhir dengan gelengan.

"Jangan panik, tenanglah! _Noona_ disini, rileks" Kyungsoo meringis, lagi – lagi Jongin meremas tangannya

"Oke, Jongin. Bagus seperti itu." Luhan mengambil satu ampul paroxetin dan menyuntikannya pada lengan Jongin.

Tidak lama kemudian, nafasnya kembali normal. Genggaman Jongin pada tangan Kyungsoo juga terlepas.

"Apa yang terjadi Tao? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini?"

"_Molla, eonni_. Aku hanya melihatnya kesakitan tadi."

"Dan kamu?" Kyungsoo reflek membungkuk memberi hormat

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Saya wartawan dari majalah S&amp;K."

Tao terkejut dan Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Agensi saya punya jadwal mewawancarai Zitao-ssi hari ini."

Luhan menatap Tao, orang yang ditatapnya baru ingat. Hari ini ia punya jadwal diwawancarai mengenai apa saja yang ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur. Tao membungkuk meminta maaf. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berbunyi.

Tertera nama 'Chen Playboy' dilayar handphonenya, Kyungsoo pamit keluar untuk mengangkat telepon. Emosinya sudah benar – benar di puncak ubun – ubun. Kyungsoo keluar bersamaan dengan Kris yang akan masuk kedalam apartemen Tao.

"Bagaimana Jongin?" Kris membuka percakapan.

"Luhan _eonni,_ sudah memberikan pertolongan untuknya." Kris menatap Luhan, wanita itu merapikan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh adiknya.

"Sudah berulang kali aku peringatkan padamu untuk memperhatikan adikmu sebentar saja." Luhan mulai tersulut emosi, nadanya memang tenang tapi tajam.

"Ia ditahap bahaya tadi Kris, PTSD nya kambuh dan ia tidak mungkin harus terus menerus mendapatkan Paroxetin ketika kambuh."

"Maaf Luhan."

"Efek sampingnya tidak baik, kita sama – sama tahu itu."

"Aku tidak meminta banyak, hanya luangkan waktumu sebentar untuk memperhatikannya. Ia masih terlalu rentan untuk di tinggal sendiri." Luhan melanjutkan.

Kris dan Tao hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin ia masih mengkonsumsi Benzoziadepin sampai sekarang."

"Tapi ia bahkan tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku." Kris melakukan pembelaan.

"Ya tuhan, Kris. Ia seorang yang mengalami _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_. Tempat tinggal mu saat ini akan menimbulkan _Re-experiencing symptoms _untuknya. "

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Traumanya berawal pada apartemenmu itu, kau akan membangkitkan memori pahitnya dulu dan kemudian dia akan meninggal dengan cepat karena tidak bisa hidup tenang!"

Kris dan Tao terhenyak mendengar ucapan Luhan, walaupun berulang kali Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu tapi tetap terdengar menyakitkan.

"Kau bilang ia sudah lebih baik."

"Aku bilang dia sudah lebih baik bukan berarti dia sembuh, dia menutup diri. _Terapi talking_ yang aku jalani padanya selama 10 tahun ini hanya membuat dia lebih baik bukan sembuh. Dia tidak mempunyai keinginan sembuh,Kris–"

" –bahkan untuk sekedar menyimpan masa lalunya, ia enggan. Ia butuh dukungan."

Luhan menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan dia cukup handal mengenai hal itu. bekerja sebagai psikiater selama 10 tahun, telah membuktikannya.

"Apa kau lapar_ eonni_?" Tao mencoba mengalihkan topik yang cukup menegangkan itu agar suasana kembali mencair.

Luhan hanya balas mengangguk, bagaimana ia tidak lapar semalaman lembur di rumah sakit tidak memakan apapun dan tiba – tiba handphonenya berdering tepat pukul 07.00 pagi, tanpa memikirkan yang lain, ia menyetir gila ke apartemen Tao. Jadi pantas saja, perutnya menuntut saat ini.

"Oke, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Kyungsoo memencet bel apartemen Tao dengan Chen berdiri disampingnya. Setelah memaki, memukul dan menendang Chen, akhirnya mereka berdua berbaikan. Masih untung kepalanya tidak jadi pergi duluan ke neraka.

Kris membuka apartemen Tao. "Maaf, Do Kyungsoo _imnida_." Chen terkesiap ketika Kyungsoo menyenggol bahunya isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, Chen _imnida_" ia masih terkejut benarkah orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah Kim Kris seorang CEO _starline corp_ yang sangat sulit untuk ditemui.

"Saya telah menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kesini kepada Zitao-ssi, bisa kah saya masuk? Ada beberapa hal yang akan saya pastikan dengan beliau."

Kris hanya memberikan gestur bahwa dia mengizinkan dua orang itu masuk. Tao menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke dapur, menyuruhnya duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Maaf ,"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, sepertinya saya tidak bisa melakukan wawancara hari ini. kau tau keadaannya tidak memungkinkan."

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan alternatif hari yang lain? Karena saya harus memiliki laporan terhadap atasan saya mengenai hal ini."

Tao diam sebentar ia masih fokus menggoreng nasi untuk sarapan mereka

"Saya akan membicarakan hal ini secepat mungkin dengan manajer saya."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kartu nama dari _note_ bersampul hitamnya.

"Ini kartu nama saya, Zitao-ssi bisa menghubungi saya atau kantor untuk mengurus jadwal pengganti wawancaranya."

Tao mengambil kartu nama itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celana trainingnya. Ia ingin membicarakan ini namun tampak ragu.

"Emm, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, bisa kah anda merahasiakan hal ini?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo bingung, terlalu banyak kejadian hari ini. ia bingung maksud Tao yang mana yang harus di rahasiakan.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh yeoja berambut panjang hitam itu, Tao menjawab segala tanda tanya di benak Kyungsoo "Mengenai Jongin dan Kris"

"Rumor itu benar mengenai Jongin adik Kris dan Kris adalah kekasihku. Orang menggunakan blazer abu itu adalah psikiater."

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap, fakta yang akan menggeparkan dunia baru saja ia dapat dengan percuma tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

"Jongin mengidap PTSD."

Tao menghela napas sebentar sambil menuangkan nasi gorengnya kedalam piring putih pipih.

"Saya mohon, jangan sebarkan berita ini. saya tahu anda adalah wartawan tapi saya mohon kepada anda untuk sedikit menggunakan hati nurani. Karena jika ini tersebar, keadaannya akan semakin rumit dan kacau."

Seperti terhipnotis oleh kalimat Tao, Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Apakah anda ingin ikut sarapan bersama kami?" ia refleks menggeleng dan membungkuk formal.

"Saya rasa saya harus kembali kekantor membicarakan jadwal pengganti ini. Terima kasih."

"Saya yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan saya mohon maaf sekali lagi."

Tao juga membungkuk formal setelahnya ia mengantar Kyungsoo hingga ke hadapan pintu apartemenya. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Jongin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di bawah pengaruh obat anti depresan nya. Nampak orang yang di panggil Luhan itu masih duduk di samping sofa tempat Jongin tertidur, dengan tangan yang terus menerus mengelus punggung tangan Jongin atau sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

Sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Model, aktor dan penyanyi seterkenal dan searogan Jongin mengalami hal seperti itu.

Kyungsoo dan Chen keluar dari apartemen Tao. Sebagai hukuman, kali ini Chen yang membawa semua peralatan yang tadi Kyungsoo bawa. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat atau mengubah mimik wajahnya. Chen mengamati Kyungsoo, sebenarnya banyak sekali pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ia urungkan niatnya itu. ia masih cinta dengan kepalanya.

Ckiiiitt,,,

Kyungsoo mengerem mendadak hampir saja ia menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Ya! Nawa (Keluar) !" Chen berteriak keras, kepalanya mungkin saja masih ada tapi jantungnya hampir saja terlepas.

"Mwo (apa)?" Kyungsoo balik berteriak. Ia enggan keluar dari kursi kemudinya

Chen yang telah keluar membuka pintu bagian kemudi mobil Kyungsoo dengan paksa dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"Nawa (Keluar)!"

"Shireo (Tidak Mau)!" namun tenaga Kyungsoo kalah besar dari tenaga Chen, dengan berat hati ia beralih menjadi duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi, sedangkan sahabatnya itu mulai menjalankan mobil Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo dengan acara mengambeknya hanya diam dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau ingin kita mati?" Chen membuka percakapan berharap suasananya menjadi cair, ia tidak bisa kesal atau marah berlama – lama jika itu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo malah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita mati muda"

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu, sampai tadi kau akan menabrakan diri ke pembatas jalan?"

"Itu tidak sengaja, Chen! Sungguh."

"Oh oke, aku mengerti." Chen masih fokus dengan jalan.

"Keundae (Tapi), yang tadi itu Jongin kan? Dan Kris ?"

Kyungsoo menatap singkat Chen, "Jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun!"

"Apa?"

"Jangan membuat berita, apalagi sampai menyebarkannya. Atau kau akan mati di tanganku!"

"Hahaha, Kyungsoo kita ini wartawan. Kabar tadi bisa jadi _tranding topic_ dan menjadi pilihan no.1 di _search engine_."

Kyungsoo menatap Chen kali ini begitu tajam sampai membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Ya memang menjadi _tranding topic_ dan dengan begitu kau telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang ah tidak 3 orang sekaligus!"

"Oke.. oke, aku minta maaf!"

"Chen, aku tahu kita adalah wartawan tapi aku masih punya hati nurani untuk tetap membuat seseorang hidup nyaman. Pilihanku menjadi wartawan _entertainment_ adalah agar aku nyaman dan menghapus image bahwa wartawan hanya bisa merusak citra artisnya."

"Tapi kita pasti akan berada di lingkungan seperti itu, _image_ itu tidak akan pernah terhapus." Chen berkarta pelan, ia ragu – ragu untuk mengatakannya

"Setidaknya, tidak pada diriku. Aku tak mau orang yang dengan sekuat tenaga telah mengibarkan bendera keberhasilannya di dunia _entertainment_ harus hancur karena berita tentang rahasia hidupnya."

" oooohh, Do Kyungsoo. Ini karena Kyuhyun kan? Aktor dan Penyanyi terkenal yang menjadi idolamu sejak SMA? Ckckckck.. aku tidak menyangka kau sebegitu menggilainya!"

"yaaak!"

Beginilah, Chen berakhir mengenaskan sampai – sampai mereka akan mengalami _second accident_ karena pukulan dan cubitan perih seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ketika tiba di kantor giliran Kyungsoo yang terkena semprotan api dari Suho karena tidak berhasil membawa berita yang seharusnya terbit pada esok lusa.

Lelah karena di omeli, Kyungsoo melangkah gontai menuju apartemen mungilnya, membuka pintu dan duduk di sofa lalu sekejap kemudian...

Aaaarrrggghh. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan berteriak – teriak keras.. ia benci hari ini di tengah musim panas yang menggila, selamanya ia akan mengutuk tanggal **16 juli 2011.**

_To be continue_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Secret Heart**

**Genre : Drama, Angst and Hurt**

**Rating : fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin aka Kim Jongin or Kai– 24 tahun **_**(present age in this fiction)**_

**Do Kyungsoo (GS) – 25 tahun (**_**(present age in this fiction)**_

**Support Cast:**

**Wu Yifan aka Kim Kris – Kakak Jongin or Kai**

**Huang Zi Tao aka Huang Zitao or Tao (GS)– Kekasih Kris**

**Xi Luhan aka Park Luhan (GS) – Psikiater**

**Park Chanyeol aka Park Chanyeol – adik Luhan, Manajer dan sahabat Jongin juga Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun aka Oh Sehun – Dokter sekaligus kekasih Luhan**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, Gender Switch, OOC, alur tidak berurutan **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary : Terima kasih telah mengingkari janjimu dan meninggalkan ku. Ini memang kesalahanku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kai, this is our secret heart. Kaisoo...**

**Background Music : Jin – Gone, River Flows in you – Yiruma**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Desember 2011...**

"Ileona.. ileona.. ileona..."

Setelah membuka tirai dan membiarkan matahari masuk melalui celah – celah jendela kamar kekasihnya itu. Gadis berambut sepinggang hitam legam itu mengguncang bahu laki – laki dihadapannya yang terus bergelung dalam selimut dengan nada yang lucu seperti balita, berharap yang di guncangnya akan bangun. Tapi tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Bangunlah, sudah bagus hari ini aku tidak meninggalkan dirimu begitu saja!"

Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang merajuk, laki – laki itu langsung bangun, duduk di bagian pinggir tempat tidurnya dan merangkul pelan tubuh kekasih yang masih berdiri menghadapnya itu. Matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"D_on't flirt with me., _kenapa pagi – pagi sudah merasa kesal _princess_?"

"Lihat lah jam! ini sudah menjelang siang" Jongin menengok sebentar ke arah jam dinding

Aaa.. pukul 10.10 pagi, pantas saja kekasihnya merajuk. Tapi kemudian Jongin tersenyum senang, ia merasa luar biasa bahagia. setiap hari minggu, satu hari sekali dalam seminggu ia menikmati harinya. Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi, karena dalam seminggu, hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo ada disisinya. Tanpa pekerjaan, tanpa gangguan dari siapapun dan tanpa penolakan.

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dan Jongin masih memeluk kekasihnya itu bahkan kali ini lebih erat dibanding yang tadi dan meletakkan sisi kepalanya tepat di perut Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ya, ya.. lepp...aaskan! Kau bau!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jongin

"Tidak mau... Biar toh kau mencintai kekasihmu yang bau ini!" Kali ini bukan hanya memeluk tapi juga menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari, membuat rambut halus dan berantakan itu menggelitik perutnya pelan..

"Ha..ha..ha geli, Jongin!"

Walaupun begitu gadis itu masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya.

"Cep..at ke kamar mandi, atau tak ada aku hari ini!" Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukannya, keningnya berkerut; sebelah alisnya mengangkat; sudut bibirnya tertekuk kebawah.

"Selalu saja mengancam seperti itu, oke aku ke kamar mandi" ia bangun dan melangkah gontai kearah ruangan yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

Baru saja ia akan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan gugup ia menghela napasnya kuat mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah kekasihnya itu, mencuri pipi halus Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap mengeluarkan lahar panasnya sebelum Jongin berbalik arah dan berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan marah, Soo. Itu _morning kiss_ ku!" Sambil membanting pintu dengan keras

Kyungsoo sempat terkejut mendengar suara keras bantingan pintu itu, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum malu sambil memegang pipi yang berhasil di curi oleh kekasih evilnya. Tanpa ia sadari mukanya telah berubah warna menjadi begitu merah seperti orang yang terkena demam musim panas.

Mencoba mengalihkan imajinasi yang sudah terlanjur kemana – mana, ia mengambil selimut dan melipatnya. Membereskan tempat tidur yang mengalami nasib paling buruk karena pemiliknya tidak menggunakannya dengan cinta terbukti dengan posisi yang melebihi hancurnya jepang ketika di jatuhi bom hiroshima. Begitu... sangat... luar... biasa... berantakan, mungkin begitu sederhananya.

Di rasa cukup rapi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah figura yang berisi foto tentang dirinya dan Jongin di nakas samping tempat tidur Jongin. Foto itu diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu di _Nami island_, dirinya dan Jongin berhasil kabur dari wartawan setelah mengelabui mereka yang meliput pengambilan adegan Jongin di pulau itu. Menjadi kekasih seorang top star memang susah – susah gampang.

"Ahh, aku membayangkan hal yang tidak – tidak lagi" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, memalukan.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengambil cucian kotor milik Jongin dan membawa nya keluar, mungkin mencuci baju dapat membuatnya waras kembali.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih tersampir di lehernya. Matanya celingak celinguk kesana kemari tapi ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya.

"Min, kau dimana?" Tidak ada sahutan, Jongin mencoba bertanya kembali dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Min.. kau dima– ?"

Ucapannya terputus ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari sudut ruangan dimana mesin cuci bertengger manis. Tanpa melihat Jongin, ia sibuk mengeringkan kakinya, "Aku sedang di dekat mesin cuci dan mencuci pakaianmu. Ada ap–?

Ckckckck, seperti anak kecil saja. Rambut Jongin basah tanpa ada niatan untuk dikeringkan padahal handuk tersampir dilehernya. Membuat kaos putih yang dipakai Jongin basah akibat tetesan air – air itu.

"Selalu seperti ini, pantas cucian banyak. Kau melepasnya ketika basah dan menggabungkannya dengan cucian kotorkan?"

Jongin terdiam, menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Kyungsoo walaupun terlapisi oleh handuknya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan setiap gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang menenangkan hati juga pikirannya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, lantainya jadi basah. Kau bisa sakit karena membiarkan tubuhmu terus kedinginan. Ini musim dingin kyu."

Jongin masih terdiam.

"Jangan selalu menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Aku tahu kau sangat kaya tapi berhematlah sedikit. Buka jendela dan biarkan matahari masuk." Kyungsoo masih terus berbicara harus begini harus begitu tapi tak masalah toh hanya seminggu sekali bukan.

"Kyu, kau mendengarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran karena tidak ada respon dari Jongin.

Sontak Jongin membuka matanya, yah acara mengeringkan rambutnya selesai deh. _batinnya_

"Ya.. y..a.. aku mendengarmu!

**.**

**.**

**2 Januari 2014...**

.

"Kai, ireona!" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipinya, baru saja ia sampai ke apartemen Jongin mengendarakan mobilnya dengan tidak waras. Ia cemas ketika pesan dan panggilannya tidak di tanggapi oleh pemuda didepannya ini. Semakin cemas lagi ketika teleponnya tiba – tiba terangkat tapi tak ada suara sedikit pun. Detik itu juga ia memutuskan untuk menuju tempat terakhir sahabatnya mengasingkan diri.

"Kai, ireona." Chanyeol mengguncang bahunya dengan intensitas semakin sering dan guncangannya semakin kuat. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun. Kepanikan mulai melandanya, sialnya lagi ia tidak bisa menggunakan _handphone_nya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia men-_charger _handphonenya.

"Shit! kenapa harus mati?!"

"Kai, jangan menakutiku!" Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menghentikan guncangan pada tubuh Jongin, ia mulai mengamati keadaan sahabatnya itu..

.

mengapa...

,

Jongin...

.

Seperti tidak bernapas?...

.

Kali ini ia benar – benar dalam tahap panik luar biasa, ia mendekatkan telinganya pada hidung Jongin berharap masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin,

Oke.. dia merasakannya.. Chanyeol merasakannya nafasnya, berat dan hembusannya begitu pelan. Tangannya beralih pada nadi di pergelangan tangan Jongin, mencoba memastikan bahwa nadi itu masih berdenyut. Hampir tidak terasa denyutnya. Kali ini selain panik, rasa khawatirnya mulai memuncak, ia harus menghubungi seseorang.

Chanyeol mulai mencari handphone Jongin, ketika ia menemukannya seketika itu juga ia men-_dial_ no.1 di _handphone _sahabatnya itu.

'_Astaga Kai , kenapa kau baru menghubungi ku?! Kau dima-'_

"Luhan _Noona_, ini Chanyeol. _noona_, cepat kemari!"

'_Wae? Wae geurae?' _

"_Molla_, Jongin tidak sadarkan diri. Ia seperti tidak bernafas. _Palli noona_!"

'_eodi-ya?'_

"Apartemen Jongin!"

_**Yeah, I finally realize, that I'm nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me...**_

_**(ya, aku sekarang tersadar bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpamu)**_

_**(Aku bersalah, maafkan aku)**_

_**.**_

Lorong rumah sakit itu tampak lengang, di dalam sebuah kamar bercat putih. Jongin duduk menghadap ke arah jendela. Ruangan ini berada entah di lantai berapa, yang pasti ia bisa melihat langit senja yang berwarna jingga dan mulai memerah, juga pemandangan kota seoul yang nampak sibuk seperti pikirannya.

Biasanya dia akan merasa sesak atau berteriak histeris ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya berada dalam ketinggian. Ada 4 hal yang menjadi ketakutannya; ketinggian, lift, api, dan ayahnya. 4 hal itu pula lah yang membuatnya hidup dalam kegelapan akan kenangan yang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Tapi kini ketakutannya bertambah menjadi 5, berikut kehilangan.

4 ketakutannya yang lain, bisa ia hadapi asal Kyungsoo ada di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang, luka dan ketakutan itu, akan hidup dengannya sampai ia mati. Jongin menyadari satu hal lagi bahwa tanpa Kyungsoo, dia, hidupnya dan seluruh pikirannya adalah kematian.

Luhan dan Chanyeol beserta salah seorang dokter yang pada jasnya terdapat sebuah _nametag_ bertulis nama OhSehun berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Luhan menatap Sehun cemas,

Sehun menggeleng, "Saat ini biarkan ia sendiri, kita bicarakan dengan dokter yang lainnya."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, tatapan mata yang bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun itu menyiratkan kecemasan yang begitu mendalam.

"Tapi–"

"Hunnie, bukan obat atau dokter yang Jongin butuhkan saat ini. Dukungan, kasih sayang dan cinta yang harus kita berikan padanya."

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Luhan, "Hyung benar noona."

Luhan kembali menggeleng, "Entahlah, keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak yakin Jongin bisa kembali."

"Kalau noona tidak yakin, apalagi Jongin." Chanyeol mengusap bahu Luhan pelan lalu meninggalkan mereka. Dadanya sesak, Jongin adalah sahabatnya, tentu seperti Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Sebagai orang yang hidup dengan kedekatan yang begitu lekat dengan Kyungsoo juga Jongin dan hampir tahu semua tentang mereka, Chanyeol menyadari betul bahwa kehilangan, kesepian dan ketakutan adalah lubang hitam yang bisa menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan seseorang.

Chanyeol terduduk di bangku samping mesin minuman. Ia membuka secarik kertas yang polisi temukan pada pakaian terakhir yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo malam itu. polisi memberikan kertas tersebut pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya kembali menangis. bagaimana bisa dirinya memberikan secarik kertas yang didalamnya tercetak rapi oleh tulisan tangan Kyungsoo untuk diberikan kepada Jongin. Jika ketika ia membaca isi surat itu, dirinya saja sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menangis terisak.

_**Seperti pasang, hatiku hancur**_

_**Seperti angin, hatiku berguncang**_

_**Seperti asap, cintaku memudar**_

_**Kau tak menjawab apapun seraya ku menangis "Aku merindukanmu"**_

_**Ku berharap untuk sebuah harapan yang sia-sia tapi sekarang ini tak berguna**_

_**Aku khawatir, aku merasa gelisah karena aku tak bisa terus mendekatimu atau bicara denganmu  
**_

_**Sendiri di malam hari, ku hapus pikiranku seratus kali**_

**_*Nb: lirik haru haru - bigbang_**

**_._**

Chanyeol memukul dadanya beberapa kali, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang malang. Tak ada orang yang Chanyeol sayangi selain mereka berdua kecuali Luhan karena ia adalah kakaknya. Kyungsoo layaknya Jongin, penyayang dan sensitif. Tapi latar belakang hidup Kyungsoo dan kedekatannya sejak 7 tahun lalu, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi orang kedua yang terpenting setelah Jongin.

Dia mengusap air matanya yang kembali menetes tanpa ada niatan berhenti. Ia bangun dan berlari ke arah kamar rawat Jongin, ia bisa melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol menabrak bahu Sehun tanpa sengaja, membuat Sehun terdorong kebelakang selangkah. Sehun memanggil namanya namun Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar rawat Jongin kasar, lalu mengenggam kerah piyama rumah sakit berwarna biru yang dikenakan oleh Jongin dengan erat. Orang yang sedang di tatap oleh Chanyeol, diam tak bergeming. Bola mata coklat gelap itu memandang Chanyeol kosong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Jongin? HAH?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? taedaphae (Jawab)?!

Jongin tetap diam, Chanyeol menangis. Pipinya terlihat memerah, urat nadinya menonjol pada setiap sisi lehernya.

"Kau membunuh Kyung..soo noona." Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada kerah piyama rumah sakit Jongin terlepas. Ia jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah, bulir kristal mengalir dari matanya, dirinya kembali terisak.

Jongin tiba-tiba berbalik kearah nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan berteriak serta membanting segala yang ada di hadapannya. mengacak tempat tidur dan melucutkan seprai. Ia membanting vas bunga lalu mengambil pecahannya, menggoreskan pada pergelangan tangan sambil berteriak-teriak. Chanyeol yang kembali tersadar, langsung mengenggam tangan Jongin. Tapi Jongin bersikeras melepaskannya,

" Jongin-na, _andwae_!"

Jongin menggenggam keras pecahan vas tersebut tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

" Jongin-na lepaskan! Kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat pada tangan Jongin, dia tidak menyerah walaupun beling itu juga menggores tangannya, Jongin akan melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol memeluk Jongin.

"Jongin-na, _andwae! Jalmothaesseo, mianhae_. Hm? _Nae ga jalmothaesseo_. Aku bersalah, _keuronikka_ (jadi) lepaskan belingnya."

Jongin berontak dari pelukan Chanyeol, suara Chanyeol tidak terdengar sebaliknya justru suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar. Suara terakhir yang ia dengar dari _voice mail _beberapa jam sebelum kematian Kyungsoo.

_Jonginnie, nae sarang._

_Jangan lihat kebelakang dan pergilah  
Jangan menemuiku lagi dan teruslah hidup  
Karena aku tak menyesal mencintaimu, jadi hanya ambillah kenangan indah  
Ku bisa bertahan dalam beberapa cara  
Ku bisa berdiri dalam beberapa cara  
Kau kan bahagia jika kau seperti ini  
Hari demi hari menghilang jauh_

_Jika kenangan lama tetap terpikirkan  
Aku akan pergi melihatmu secara diam-diam_

_Seperti langit putih dan seperti birunya awan_

_Ya, hanya tersenyum seperti tak ada apapun yang salah_

_Neo Nareul Saranghae, thats will be our secret heart_

_._

Kegelisahan itu berhenti, tubuhnya merosot kepelukan Luhan setelah Sehun menyuntikan obat bius ke lengan Jongin, suntikan _sedative_ agar membuatnya tenang. Chanyeol mematung, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Jongin akan bertindak seperti barusan.

"Ayo, keluar Chanyeol. Kita bersihkan lukamu." Sehun memapah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Lengannya berdarah dan darahnya menetes pelan. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Chanyeol justru merasa dialah yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi, jika saja dulu dirinya tidak pernah mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin maka mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau mau beristirahat diruanganku? Atau mau aku panggilkan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun pelan, sambil mencoba membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan alkohol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan.

Luhan Masuk keruangan kerja Sehun dengan terburu-buru dan menampar pipi Chanyeol keras. Menampilkan semburat merah di pipinya juga syok luar biasa. Sehun mendadak diam dengan plester di tangannya juga Chanyeol yang tidak bisa bertindak atau mengatakan apapun.

"Neo (Kau)– !" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Noo..na?"

_To Be Continue_

_Q : apakah jongin punya asma?_

_A : bukan chingu, itu efek trauma yang di di timbulkannya. setiap dia mengingat atau berada di tempat yang mengingatkan akan trauma dan ketakutannya maka ia akan kambuh, cirinya adalah sesak nafas._

_Thanks untuk reader yang baca, aku kaisoo shipper. ada yang kaisoo shipper juga?_

_._

_Big Hug_

_ESH1608_


End file.
